User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/New Original content For Monster Hunter EX 2
Hi. Today, for a "New Years Special" I will tease some new content for Monster Hunter EX 2. This will also be a blog where I tease and make polls for upcoming content for MHEX2 Upcoming Areas *'Jakkunan Dunes:' A Desert in another region, full of sand, Quicksand, and the rare oasis. *'Felucian Jungle:' A Lush Jungle of oversized Plants and Fungi in another region. Full of beauty and danger. *'Muerterra Islands:' A chain of Islands with creatures beyond reckoning. Known in another language as "The Islands of Death". *'Ruined Ghost Town:' A large ruined town with a large Belltower that has yet to ring again...... *'Hothra Tundra:' A Large Tundra in another Region. Plagued by Blizzards by Night. *'Dago Swamp:' A Large Swamp that is home to many monsters. Especially known for a rather dangerous Brute Wyvern *'Mustafar Volcano: '''A large Volcanic area that is home to many extreme heat adapted monsters. Upcoming Original Monsters *'Chesirinex:' A Cat like Fanged Beast with a disturbing Grin, whose claws leave festering wounds..... *'Aklarus:' A Six legged crustacean/Reptillian like Creature with sharp clawed legs, a long neck, and a horrible battlecry.... *'Sneakilleon': A Chameleon like Brute Wyvern that can turn invisible, known as "The Invisible Stalker Brute". *'Hedorak: an unknown species of monster that Feeds on materials that are toxic to most known life forms, and thrives in polluted and dead enviroments. The toxic Smog they create upon traveling is enough to choke out most lifeforms leaving death behind. *'''Angilasaur: An Anklyosaur/Stegosaur like monster that lives in many enviroments. An Herbivore by nature, it is not aggressive until provoked, and while not the strongest, it's bite can still leave an impression. *'Baragore: '''A Rather cute looking, yet feirce fighting Fanged Wyvern that uses the fire element and can burrow underground. It's horn is a deadly weapon, and despite it's relatively small size by monster standards, it is almost immovable when it plants all of it's feet to the ground. *'Rodactylus: A Bird Wyvern and the fastest of all flying monsters. It is an insectivore. It can fire a fire beam from it's mouth in the fashion of a Gravios. Upcoming Subspecies and Variants *'Snowy Hororohoruru: '''A Subspecies of Hororohoruru that lives in cold enviroments, and is white in color to help blend in with it's enviroment. It can confuse prey with it's scales, but also has sharper wing talons than it's normally seen species, that can cause festering wounds.... *'Sin Drake Raizekusu: 'A Raizekusu that now controls the dragon element. It is even more brutal than the normal species, and is seen in the most hostile of enviroments.... Upcoming Named Variants *'Screaming Demon Hororohoruru: 'A Hororohoruru that has become more skilled with it's sonic screech, and has even more deadly tricks up its sleeves... *'Frenzied Eclipse God Gore Magala: 'A Chaotic Gore Magala that did not die at all, and has managed to regain control of it's own virus. It molted into a new form of Magala, and has even more tricks up it's sleeves...... *'Star Butterfly Queen Estrellian: Details coming soon..... Upcoming Canon Monsters being Remade MHEX Style *Rajang *Tigrex *Toridcless *Zamtrios *Rathalos *Rathian *Seregios Upcoming Fanon Monsters by other users being remade MHEX Style NOTE: If you want any of your monsters remade in MHEX Style for MHEX2 onwards, feel free to tell me in the comments below. Coming soon....... Icon Teasers Note: Icons are subject to change...... Aklarus V2.png|Aklarus Icon (monster Coming soon....) Frenzied Eclipse God Gore Magala Icon.png|Frenzied Eclipse God Gore Magala Icon What I am Working on Now *Original Monster: Baragore and Angilasaur *Subspecies/Variant: Snowy Hororohoruru *Named Variant: Frenzied Eclipse God Gore Magala *Area: Jakkunan Dunes *Remade Monster: Rathalos *Icon(s): Kalamos , Vengeful Kalamos, Questions to fans #Which Monster sounds interesting to you? #Which Area are you interested in? #Do you think I am hiding more than I am letting on? Gojira57 (talk) 17:10, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Gojira57 Category:Monster Hunter EX